


pynch week 2018

by toasterwafflesforall



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pride, Pynch Week, Pynch Week 2018, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Thunderstorms, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasterwafflesforall/pseuds/toasterwafflesforall
Summary: a collection of one-shots/drabbles for pynch week 2018.day 1- soulmarksday 2- 'wait, you've liked me for how long?'day 3- prideday 4- getting back togetherday 5- time travelday 6- thunderstormsday 7-home, traditions, midnightday 8- free choice





	1. soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

> happy pynch week!! please be nice to me this is the first thing i've written that i've actually posted :P  
> prompt for today is soulmarks!!

Soul marks were a confusing thing. Nobody truly knew how they'd gotten there or why they were there, just that they were. Soul marks were an image etched somewhere on one's body. They were usually small, somewhat colourless, and showed a picture that could ‘describe’ that person’s soulmate. For years, people had studied the marks, but there was really nothing to study. They were just  _there._

From the moment they'd met, Gansey and Blue had known they were soulmates. The actual soul mark discussion hadn't come up until much later on in their relationship, but they'd always known. When Adam had first mentioned soul marks to Gansey, he had been eager to show; a lily flower, marked in blue lines on his ankle. After they’d met Blue, Adam had immediately remembered the mark and assumed that they knew; after many many weeks of dancing around each other, he figured that they were just avoiding the subject like the idiots that they were. (He'd also caught glimpses of a little bumblebee behind Blue's ear, but he had ignored it in favour of letting them figure it out themselves.)

Noah didn't have a soul mark. 

Well, technically he did, but he really didn't.    
  


Those who didn't have soulmates would often have just a strange symbol or shape on their body. Noah's was a little star on his palm. The four boys had spent many late nights at Monmouth Manufacturing attempting to find the meaning of it, but they’d never succeeded. Noah didn't mind though. He was dead after all; he didn’t have much use for a soulmate.

Soul marks had always been a touchy subject for Ronan Lynch. The one time Adam had brought them up around Ronan, Gansey had shot him a warning look and quickly changed the subject. At first, Adam had thought maybe Ronan didn't have a soul mate. It was rare, but not unheard of. He knew better than that though. Ronan did have a soulmate.

Adam found out for sure one night they spent together in the Barns. For no other reason than simply _because,_ Ronan had gathered them all up to hang out at his childhood home, saying that it had been much too long since they'd done something easy and simple. Adam loved nights like that. When he was around the people he’d spent so long with and loved so much it was easy to forget about everything else going on around him and just _live._

Noah had disappeared about halfway through the night. Blue and Gansey had driven off at around midnight. Adam was spending the night. 

Adam staying at the Barns had become somewhat of a regular occurrence. It always just seemed to happen; one minute the five of them would be there together, and the next it was just Ronan and Adam, in a comfortably awkward silence. It had gotten to the point where Adam had left some old clothes in Ronan's room to sleep in, and he'd gone out to buy a toothbrush to leave there. 

Adam was just leaving the bathroom after getting changed. It was dark in the hallway, but he could see the light shining softly from Ronan's room. He was facing away from Adam and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. Adam wanted to look away, but he couldn't bring himself to. 

Ronan pulled his shirt over his head, and clear as day, Adam saw it. On the right side of his lower back. A red car. _The_ car. The one that he’d been holding before they'd first kissed. 

_Oh_ , was all Adam could think. _Oh_.

As quietly as he could, he stepped back into the bathroom. He gently shut the door and locked it. And then, barely breathing, Adam took off his shirt and turned sideways. A raven, on the side of his chest, near his armpit. _Oh_.

Adam wasn't nearly as surprised as he should have been. A tiny part of him thought that this was because he had secretly suspected (hoped) it all along. He decided to ignore that part. 

He put back on his shirt and tiptoed out of the bathroom. Ronan had put on a shirt and was sitting in his bed under a pile of blankets, looking at his hands. Adam sat down next to him and pulled the blankets over himself. (This too had become a regular thing. Adam had started sleeping on the floor, then moved to the foot of the bed, and eventually, he'd ended up next to Ronan. Not that either of them minded.) 

The two sat together silently, simply enjoying being near each other. After a few minutes of silence, Adam decided to throw caution to the winds and ask him.

"Ronan?" he turned and look at Adam. His face was sharp and fierce, but his expression was peaceful. He was so beautiful. 

Adam swallowed. "I saw your soul mark." Ronan tensed beside him but didn't break eye contact. Adam slowly lifted his t-shirt before pulling it off completely, leaving the black raven exposed. He felt naked and fragile under Ronan's gaze.

The two were quiet. Adam looked away. Had he made a mistake? He felt himself starting to panic, but warm fingers touching his side jolted him back to reality. Ronan was looking at his mark and touching it lightly. A mix of emotions showed on his face, and Adam couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Ronan bit his lip. “Okay. So… okay. Soulmates. Yeah. Wow. Holy shit.” He laughed lightly. Looking at him, Adam was overwhelmed with emotion. This was his soulmate. They were literally made for each other. And it had happened so soon; they were so young, and now they had their whole lives ahead of each other to spend together.

Adam threw his arms around Ronan and pulled him close. He was warm and soft and everything that Adam could ever want. He was so perfectly Ronan; everything felt as though it were falling into place. 

Ronan pulled away from him and tilted Adams chin toward him. “I love you, Adam. God fucking dammit, I love you so much.” 

Adam smiled sleepily at him and gently pushed together their lips. The kiss was messy and uncoordinated; both boys were smiling and giggling slightly. 

That night as the two boys laid together, Adam fell asleep to the words ‘Ronan’ and ‘soulmate’ playing over and over again in his head. 

 


	2. 'wait, you've liked me for how long?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two of pynch week :)  
> prompt- 'Wait, you've liked me for how long?"

'Wait, you've liked me for _how_ long?'

'Oh my God Parrish, shut up,'

'No no no no no, I want to know,' Adam grinned cheekily at his boyfriend. They were lying together on Ronan’s bed, and it was nearly one in the morning. The two boys were facing each other, and the only light in the room was the very soft glow of Ronan’s dream lamp.

'Dear God, I hate you so much sometimes,' Ronan whined into Adam’s stomach. 

'Here's the thing; I know that's not true.'

'Oh, fuck off.' The room went silent for a minute. Adam could’ve sworn he’d heard Opal’s soft snoring from the end of the hall. 

'Come on. Humour me.' Adam pried. 

'NO!' Ronan shouted, startling Adam. 

'Ronan!' He laughed softly and his boyfriend’s antics. 

'Ok, fine.' Once again, silence fell over the room. 

'And...' 

'Blue.'

'What?' 

'Just around the time when we met Blue. That's when I realized it.' Ronan admitted softly. 

'Awwww-'

'Shut up!'

'I love you, you big softie.' Adam smiled and pecked his lips. 

'Love you too.’ Ronan kissed his forehead gently, and Adam felt the rush of sappiness that reminded him of when they first started dating. 

'What about you?' Ronan murmured. 

'What?'

'When did you realize you liked me?' He asked shyly. 

'Hmm... I think- I think it was after I realized that you liked me. like, I'd never really thought about it, and then I found out how you felt and suddenly I found myself constantly thinking about it, about you. And from there things just kinda progressed... naturally, I guess.' At this Ronan blushed furiously and turned his head away. 

'I'm- I-' He stuttered. 'I love you, Parrish.'

'I love you too Lynch.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day three!  
> prompt- pride

Going to pride was all Blue’s idea. 

They’d been sitting in the Pig after picking her up from a shift at Nino’s. Gansey and Blue had the front, and they held hands loosely over the console. Ronan and Adam were squished together in the back, as Henry had claimed he needed space from all the ‘gross coupley-ness’ and sat by himself on the other side. 

Music had been softly flowing through the speakers, and Ronan had been quietly running his finger through Adam’s hair when she spoke up. 

‘There’s a pride parade going on downtown next weekend. I think we should go.’

It was quiet for a moment. Henry was the first to speak up. ‘Okay,’ He said simply. ‘I’m down.’

‘Alright, Love.’ Gansey kissed her hand. 

Ronan looked at Adam. A small smile had blossomed on his face. ‘Yeah,’ was all he said. ‘I’d like that. Ronan?’ He looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. 

Ronan couldn’t help the obvious scowl blooming on his face. He so desperately wanted to say yes, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to. Adam gave him a soft look, and he hated that he could feel himself closing off, he could feel the walls coming up. 

‘We’ll talk about it, Blue.’ Adam said shortly, attempting to end the discussion and change the subject. Ronan knew he knew, and he was so glad that he’d dropped it. This was not the conversation he wanted to be having right now. He also knew that as soon as they were alone, he wasn’t going to get away without talking to him. Ugh. He loved Adam with all his heart but was so difficult to just be expected to talk to him and explain himself sometimes. He wasn’t used to it.  

The car ride home was only awkward for Ronan. The others had dropped the subject after Adam’s final remark, and they’d been happily chatting about something else for a while, but Ronan couldn’t stop thinking about it and he didn't know why. It wasn’t like he even wanted to go anyways, so why was he still thinking about it?

They dropped Henry off first. He waved over his shoulder to them as they pulled away, and Blue smiled. 

‘I like him,’ She yawned. ‘He’s not as much of a bastard as most raven boys are.’

Gansey and Adam laughed softly, and Ronan forced a small smile that looked more like a grimace. A comfortable silence fell over the car, the only sounds being the grumbles of the Pig and the soft music from the stereo. 

A couple minutes later, they pulled up at the Barns. Ronan got out of the car, mumbled a quick ‘see you later’ and walked toward the house without a second glance. 

Adam, Gansey, and Blue watched as Ronan power-walked away. ‘I should really go after him, shouldn’t I,’ Adam muttered. 

Blue made a noise of agreement and Gansey sighed. He unlocked the doors once more. ‘Goodluck,’ He bid his friend.

 

‘Ronan!’

He let out a large sigh and rolled his eyes before turning around to see Adam, jogging up the pathway. He raised one eyebrow before turning back around and continuing to walk away. 

‘Ronan,’ Adam panted as he put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. ‘Talk to me.’

‘What is there that you want me to talk to you about? The weather? My grades?’

Adam rolled his eyes. “Don’t be an asshole, I know something’s up. Care to explain?’

Ronan sighed and tried to turn away again, but Adam wouldn’t let him. 

‘Look, I know that this is new to you, but I genuinely care about you. I know when something is wrong, and I want to help you fix it, but you’ve gotta talk to me, Ronan. I can’t read your mind. This is part of dating; you can’t just expect me to let you deal with this shit by yourself. Now, will  you please just talk to me?’ 

Ronan sighed. ‘Let’s go inside.’

Ronan turned around and walked briskly toward the Barns. Maybe he could manage to escape before Adam cornered him- 

A hand grabbed onto the sleeve of his t-shirt and dragged him through the front door to the living room. Fuck.

Adam pushed him down on the couch with surprising and then sat down politely as if he hadn’t just done so. He cracked his knuckles and then looked at Ronan expectantly. A silent contest had been initiated- who would crack first? 

The answer was Adam.

‘Ronan,’ He sighed. ‘What’s wrong?’ 

Ronan bit his lip. ‘Was it Blue suggesting pride? Because we don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I can talk to them.’ Ronan clenched his jaw. 

‘It’s not that I don’t want to.’ 

‘What is it then? All I want is to help you, Ronan. I love you,’ Adam reached out and grabbed his hand, making Ronan’s heart speed up. Fucking Parrish, always knowing how to get to him. 

‘I want to. It’s just… I don’t know how-’ He sighed. ‘I want to, but it feels wrong. Because I was so ashamed for so long. I think that’s it.’ 

‘Oh, Ronan.’ And when Adam looked at him, it was so full of pity and empathy and emotion that Ronan almost broke. Almost. Adam climbed over and sat on his lap, throwing his arms around him. Ronan put his arm around his waist and pulled him close; this boy was certainly going to be the death of him. ‘I get it. I understand. But we can try and fix that.’ 

‘Okay,’ He whispered.

 

* * *

 

So far, the only thing different about Ronan’s day was the rainbow paint on his arms and cheeks. Everything else had been exactly the same- He and Adam had woken up to the sun shining through his drapes, kissed for a while on his bed, eventually gotten up and showered, and then they'd sat down at the kitchen table with Opal and some coffee. Adam had insisted on painting Ronan- and how was he supposed to refuse? Seeing Adam so happy and excited with his little bi flags on his cheeks made it impossible to do anything against his will. And now they sat in the back of the Pig, driving towards what Blue referred to as ‘The Gayest Day of the Year’. 

She was so excited, Ronan could tell. She had pan flags all over her body and had a tank top with some gay-ass quote on it, and she was practically dancing around in her seat. They stopped for iced coffees on the way downtown, and when the lady at the drive-through window gave them a judgemental look, Ronan casually leaned back on the window button and pulled Adam into a kiss. The smile on his face after definitely did not make Ronan’s entire day.

When they finally made it to the parade, Ronan had to admit that Blue was totally right. There were colourful flags and rainbows everywhere, and almost every couple he could see was gay. 

Ronan looked at Blue. ‘So what do we do?’ 

‘Parade starts in about 10 minutes. Just stay here and be gay, I’m going to throw these out.’ She gestured to the cups in her and Gansey’s hands. As the two walked away, Henry turned to Adam and Ronan. 

‘Keep it PG, I’d like to preserve my innocence for a little longer.’ Ronan laughed and flipped him off before kissing Adam in the showiest way possible. And for once, he didn’t care if anyone was watching. All that mattered was the boy in his arms. 

All too soon, Blue and Gansey returned and the parade slowly started moving forward. Adam grabbed onto Ronan’s hand and smiled up at him. ‘See? It’s not so bad, is it.’ Ronan smiled and leaned down to peck his cheek. It really wasn’t. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day four of pynch week!  
> prompt- getting back together

All he could think was that it  _ had _ to be today. If God did exist, he certainly wasn’t on Adam’s side.

 

It had been 3 years since the day that they’d kissed for the first time. And about 6 months since they’d broken up.  

 

The break up had been... Complicated, to say the least. A mixture of Ronan being shit at feelings, Adam not being able to depend on others to help him, and a bad tension had ultimately led to the end. But that didn’t mean Adam wasn’t still in love with him. God, in the six months they’d been apart he’d almost fallen deeper. But it had ended. And they hadn’t seen each other in since. 

 

Adam had stayed in contact with Blue and Gansey while he was away at college, but he hadn’t seen or talked to Ronan at all. He knew he was still in love with him, and the best way to end that was to cut off all contact. Right?

 

Obviously not, because Adam had just gotten out of his last class and was walking back to his dorm when he saw Ronan, and he didn’t feel the nothingthat he was supposed to. Instead, the urge to run at him and tackle him with a hug was extremely present, which Adam resented. 

 

As soon as he came to his senses, he turned and started powering walking in the other direction. 

 

‘Adam!’

 

Shit. 

 

Three seconds passed before a tiny body was ramming into him from behind, and he couldn’t help but smile. ‘Hey, Blue.’ He said softly and fluffed up her hair. ‘What are you doing around here?’ 

 

‘We came up to visit you! I thought Ronan told you?’ 

 

Silence. Ronan most certainly did not tell him anything. 

 

‘I must have missed the message. How long are you staying?’

 

‘Just until Sunday night. Figured you wouldn’t want us to bother you for too long.’ She laughed. 

 

‘I’ve survived this long, I guess I can manage another three days.’ Blue grabbed his hand and tugged him in the other direction, back to where Gansey and Ronan were standing. On second thought, maybe he couldn’t survive the next three days. 

 

‘Hey man!’ Gansey walked over and gave him a fist bump, smiling widely. Ronan looked at his feet and said nothing. Adam cursed himself for being upset. 

 

He forced a smile as he looked Gansey and frowned when he caught the look that Blue was giving her boyfriend. Gansey cleared his throat.

 

‘We’ve gotta go sign in to the hotel and get all of our stuff away. Why don't you two go and get coffee at that little place down the street and wait for us?’ Without waiting for an answer, Gansey and Blue turned and began to power walk away.

 

Well, shit.

 

‘I guess we should go to the coffee shop then?’ Adam scratched the back of his neck. Ronan was still looking at the ground, but he mumbled something that sounded faintly like a ‘yeah’, so he turned and started walking.

 

When they reached their destination, neither had said a word. It was so painfully awkward, Adam wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

 

‘Uh, is it just me or do you think they did that on purpose?’ Adam whispered to Ronan as they sat down in a booth. 

 

‘No shit, Parrish. They’re obviously trying to pull some shit to get us back together.’ Ronan sighed.

 

Adam gulped. ‘Would you be against that?’

 

Ronan raised an eyebrow. ‘What are you saying?’ 

 

‘That I’m not exactly against us… Uh, trying again?’

 

‘You want to get back together?’

 

‘That depends; do you? Because if you don't, then just forget I said anything.’ Ronan was looking at him with a smirk that made his insides turn to mush. Had he always been this pretty?

 

‘Okay.’ 

 

‘Wait, what?’ 

 

‘I said okay. We can try again.’ 

 

Maybe God  _ was _ on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i was having a hard time getting motivated to write this one so if it seems a little lacking that's probably why. really sorry for the late update, i didn't get time to upload it yesterday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day five of pynch week!  
> prompt- time travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't feel like writing basic time travel so you're stuck with this lol  
> also there's a reference to adam's past child abuse in here so if that makes you uncomfortable then maybe don't read this one. it's only one sentence.

Ronan had been dreaming. For weeks, he’d been spending his nights working on the new Cabeswater. But this-this was something different.

It didn’t look like much. It was a small purple and green sphere, but no matter how hard you pushed it, it wouldn’t roll. And every time Ronan picked it up, something happened.

It was almost like he was blacking out, but he didn’t completely lose consciousness. He could feel what was going on around him- the slight breeze blowing through the open window and the weight of the strange object in his hand, and if he really focused he could hear too- the sound of birds chirping in the backyard, and Opal trotting around upstairs. But he couldn’t see any of it. Instead, he was transported somewhere else, a place that was different every time.

At first, it was Aglionby. He’d been standing near the front entrance, and he could see himself walking toward him. He dropped the thing in surprise, and when he’d next picked it up, he was somewhere else entirely.

He was on the side of a highway, but he had no clue where. It was relatively quiet at first when suddenly a roar of noise appeared and two cars shot past him. Cars that he recognized. It was himself and Kavinsky racing.

What the fuck?

Ronan dropped the ball again. He was back in the kitchen of the Barns. This was some weird ass shit.

‘Adam!’

‘Yeah?’ His boyfriend called out from the backyard where he’d been messing with his car.

‘Come here.’

Adam trotted into the kitchen, covered in grease and oil. He looked at the sphere on the counter and moved to grab it.

‘What’s this-’ He picked up the thing and immediately froze, eyes wide open, as if he were in a trance.

Ronan watched carefully as a few seconds passed before Adam violently dropped the ball and whipped around to face him.

‘What the fuck is that thing?’ He yelped.

Ronan shrugged. ‘I dreamed it.’  
Adam shuddered. ‘What did it show you?’ Ronan asked.

He gulped. ‘The night my dad hit me for the first time.’ He said quietly.

‘Can we try and touch it together?’ Ronan asked.

‘Uh, okay. Count of three?’ Ronan nodded.

In sync, the two began to count. ‘Three, two, one.’ They both reached out and grabbed either side of the strange ball.

Suddenly, the atmosphere had changed. Ronan could tell that they were still at the BArns, but now they were in his room. He looked up and was taken aback at Adam sitting on his bed. But, Adam was also right beside him, holding the ball.

A knock sounded on the door, and there stood Ronan. But, that wasn’t Ronan. He was right here, holding this stupid fucking ball.

Not-Ronan crossed the room and sat down beside Not-Adam. He held out his hand, and Adam placed a small red car into his palm. Oh. Oh.

‘This old thing,’ Not-Ronan said, and he turned the front wheel to play a little song. Together they sat, Not-Ronan twisting each of the wheels a different way to play a different song. And then he let out a breath, sat down the model beside him, and kissed Not-Adam.

It was exactly how he remembered. It was weird to watch it from a different angle, and he could feel embarrassment radiating off himself and Adam in waves. It was exactly like he remembered, but at the same time, it was totally different.

Real-Adam spoke for the first time since they’d gotten to wherever the fuck they were. ‘I’m going to let go.’ And then he did, and suddenly Ronan was alone. He let go to, and they were back, standing in the kitchen at the Barns.

‘That was… Certainly something.’ Adam chuckled. Ronan felt his cheeks burn a little.

‘Any idea what the fuck it was at all?’

‘I think, Ronan, that you and I might’ve just been the first successful time travellers.’ Ans the thought seemed so ridiculous, that he couldn’t help but laugh. And then Adam was joining in, and before he knew it, they were sitting on the floor together, giggling like twelve-year-old girls. And man, did he love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that im a newbie, ik it's not great lol  
> follow me on tumblr! www.flirtykeith.tumblr.com :)


End file.
